


Healthy Dinner

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Cooking, Dinner, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, Friendship/Love, M/M, Vegetables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo’s been cooking up something special for dinner, but will Dee approve?





	Healthy Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Samuraiter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samuraiter/gifts).



> Written for samuraiter’s prompt ‘Author's Choice, Any, where's the beef?’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

There was nothing Dee liked better than Ryo’s cooking. Okay, that was a lie; there were one or two things Dee liked better than Ryo’s cooking, but Ryo had vetoed them any time he was cooking ever since that time they got a bit carried away and dinner ended up as blackened cinders. That wouldn’t happen today; Ryo had banished him from the kitchen after the third time he’d gotten underfoot, and Dee had been willing to leave his lover to get on with things with the promise that there’d soon be hot food on the table to fill his empty belly. He hoped he wouldn’t have long to wait.

When Ryo finally called him to the table, Dee was more than ready to eat, sliding into his seat and picking up knife and fork as he waited for Ryo to set a plate loaded with some sort of pasta dish in front of him.

“Man, that smells good!” He licked his lips. “What is it?”

Ryo sat down opposite him with his own plate. “I found a recipe online for a vegetarian lasagne so I decided to give it a try. Hope you’ll like it.”

Dee dug in eagerly, and it tasted easily as good as it smelled, lots of pasta, veggies and cheese, there was just one thing not quite right about it.

“What d’you think?” Ryo asked after taking a few bites himself. 

“It’s great, but…” Dee gave his plate a slightly confused look. “If this is lasagne, where’s the beef?”

Ryo almost choked and had to take a drink from his glass of water. “What part of ‘vegetarian’ are you not getting?” he asked, laughing at the expression on Dee’s face. “There’s no meat, just pasta, vegetables, and cheese.”

“No meat?” Dee’s face fell. “But I’m a guy! I thrive on red meat!” He had another forkful of lasagne and shrugged. “Ah hell, I can live without meat now and then when the food tastes this good.”

“So you wouldn’t mind if I made this again?”

“As long as it’s not every day.” Dee had another mouthful. “Maybe once a month? Or twice? You know, every two or three weeks or so. I could live with that, as long as I get meat the rest of the time.”

Ryo smiled to himself; he’d never turn Dee into a vegetarian, and truth be told he wouldn’t want to because he enjoyed meat dishes as much as Dee did, but if nothing else he was at least succeeding in getting his lover to eat more vegetables.

The End


End file.
